Recently, a technique called hand over has been used. This technique is one for performing communication by automatically switching two communication means using respective communication systems which are different from each other. For example, the technique is applied to a communication apparatus such as an apparatus in which a first communication system (communication system before hand-over) corresponds to infrared communication or near-field communication (NFC) and in which a second communication system (communication system after hand-over) corresponds to a wireless LAN or Bluetooth™. In such a communication apparatus, for example, the first communication system is used to transmit communication parameters of the second communication system, and the communication parameters are used to establish a connection using the second communication system automatically.
For example, in PTL 1, a technique is disclosed in which a first communication system is used to exchange information about second communication systems and encryption systems and in which, when an appropriate system is detected, data transfer means is switched to the second communication system.